


cesspool of love

by skystarscapes



Series: willex owns my heart [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Cute, Established Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Good Significant Other Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), two gay boys in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystarscapes/pseuds/skystarscapes
Summary: Basically, Willie and Alex have a well-needed night in together :) (fluff ensues)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: willex owns my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113614
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	cesspool of love

**Author's Note:**

> (The title was after Mother Mother because it's just *yes*) also a note: Willie is free of Caleb and he and Alex are happy lil' ghosts in love because I said so <3
> 
> Something about Willie being a green witch, artist, skater boy brings me so much serotonin, so that will of course be featured here :) enjoy!
> 
> (Also a warning I barely proofread this because I wrote it impulsively at like 1:00 am, so take that with you as you read <3)

Alex _loved_ nights like these.

The sun had just set over the beauty of a night sky that was painted for all of the world to admire. The beams of each tiny star that spotted across the canvas that was the dark blue aperture danced in the way that it made you feel so special to simply _exist_ in that moment along with it. The world was quiet and peaceful, and the air was warm and comforting in that it felt like a big hug with each breath taken.

But that wasn't the only reason Alex loved these particular types of nights.

Willie had wanted to come over and spend the night, and Alex was more than happy to spend the night with his cute skater boyfriend. Now that Caleb wasn't a worry for the two, they pretty much hung out whenever they had a chance, and it was the light of both of their (after) lives. Whether it was going on spontaneous adventures, or simply watching a movie together on the couch, Alex enjoyed every minute of it, and never wanted those moments to end.

Tonight, Alex and Willie had both decided to spend the night in the studio, (since the rest of the boys, Julie and Flynn had all gone out on some impulsive adventure) and were planning on simply enjoying eachother's presence. And Willie was especially looking forward to seeing Alex since he's been so busy with the band and they haven't seen each other in about a week. As he got ready to skate over to the studio, he packed his small backpack with some bottles of nail polish, his sketchbook and some pastels, a pack of his new favorite rosemary incense and one of his favorite hoodies and black sweats in case he got cold. He decided to wear a pair of mom jeans (cuffed, of course), a pair of red vans, an oversized Beatles t-shirt that he found in an old record shop, all of his necklaces and rings along with his new obsidian pendant he got the other day, and some eyeliner (because why not?). He liked wearing cute outfits whenever he saw Alex, and tonight was no exception because, if he was being honest, he _loved_ how he looked. And with that, Willie went off with his skateboard in the beauty of the night.

He loved skating at night in LA because the city was so, vibrant. He always found it fascinating how at the end of a dying day, the world inhabiting it couldn't be more alive. The lights of Hollywood Boulevard lit up the streets gracefully, and lifers scattered the sidewalks on every popular street. It was nice because it wasn't as many lifers that would normally be out during the day that could be overwhelming, but it felt like more of a comfort crowd. Looking around skating, he thought about how Alex would love being with him in that exact moment. Crowds always made him anxious, so he knew how much Alex would appreciate the quiet yet liveliness of the night.

Eventually, he showed up outside the Molina's garage, and he poofed inside with his skateboard in hand. 

He saw Alex sitting on the floor next to the low coffee table with Luke's songbook in hand, and he was apace writing. Willlie knew that Alex didn't often write songs, but he knew the few times he did, they were really good, and he needed to be in his zone to be creative and focus on the task at hand. He almost wanted to poof and come back later to allow his boyfriend the time he needed to write, but Alex had just looked up and noticed his presence in the studio.

"Hey Wills," he spoke softly as he looked up from the book and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey hotdog," Willie responded happily, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I can come back in a little bit if you want to write some more-"

"Oh no don't worry you're fine," Alex started, "I just had an idea for something and I was just jotting it down. You're welcome to hang."

Alex quickly went back to his writing, and Willie knew that he needed his time to finish what he was working on. He quietly sat down on the couch and put his stuff on the floor. Then, an idea sparked.

"Babe, do you mind if I play some music? I know sometimes it can help me focus but I don't want to distract you," Willie asked.

"No I'd love that," Alex responded with a smile, "Julie's laptop is on the table so you can play whatever you want."

"Cool," Willie beamed. He picked up the laptop and turned on one of his favorite playlists. _He would never admit it, but all of the songs on there reminded him of Alex, and that was mostly why he loved it so much._ He also took out the pack of incense he packed along with his sketchbook and pastels. He lit one of the incenses, and got to work on the inspiration that just struck him.

As Alex wrote, he softly hummed along to the tune of _Sweater Weather_ (which he now knew since Willie insisted on catching him up on all of the music he missed in the 25 years of that dark room). He noticed that Willie started to draw on the couch, and he loved how artistic his boyfriend was. He drew or painted at any moment he could, and the artwork he made was always breathtaking. He never understood why Willie would always get insecure about the work he would make (since he always seemed so confident about everything else), but whenever Alex got to see his creations he was blown away by how talented he was. He also noticed that Willie lit some incense, and he smiled at the smell of it. Spirituality was one of the things that Willie was so knowledgeable about and loved, and Alex always wanted to learn more about it when he would ramble to him about everything from crystals to zodiac charts. 

The comfort that filled the room as the two boys worked and the music played put Alex's anxiety at ease, and it made it easy for him to finish the lyrics he had begun to write before Willie had arrived. Willie's mere presence just always seemed to push his anxieties away, and it made him love the boy that much _more_.

As _Cloud 9_ by Beach Bunny played from Willie's playlist, Alex finished his writing and put away Luke's songbook and the pencil he had practically chewed the eraser off of. He plopped down next to Willie and admired how _cute_ his boyfriend looked in that moment. He put is hair back in a low messy bun to keep it out of his face while he worked, and a few loose strands fell in waves that beautifully framed his face. Alex smiled softly seeing Willie focus on his project (because the face Willie made whenever he was focused was _adorable_ ) and he admired his outfit and just everything about him that he truly _loved_.

Willie looked up to Alex and giggled at his boyfriend's staring, and asked, "Whatcha lookin' at hotdog?"

Alex jolted back to earth from his ongoing thoughts and responded, "Oh, just my really cute boyfriend who has a very good taste in style." Willie giggled again and a small blush grew on his cheeks. Alex noticed and kissed his nose in response (which definitely didn't help the blush on Willie's cheeks).

"So is this a new project or have you been working on this one?" Alex asked as he rested his head on Willie's shoulder.

"No, just saw you working and I got inspired to do a little something. What song were you writing before?"

"Oh, Julie wanted me to help her finish up a song she was working on so I was just putting down some ideas." Alex started to twirl one of the loose strands of hair that fell out of Willie's bun. "I also never got to say how much I like your outfit, so I'm saying it now," Alex added.

"Aw, thanks babe," Willie answered, "I got the t-shirt from this cool record store I found, I have to take you there some day!"

As Willie finished talking, _Strawberry Blonde_ by Mitski came on and Alex's face lit up.

"Ah Willie I love this song! Julie showed it to me the other day!"

Willie chuckled at how excited Alex was about his music. "It's a very good song, and you know how much I love Mitski."

"This is gonna sound weird, but it makes me wanna put on a victorian gown and run in a field of flowers, ya know? It just gives those vibes."

"You know, I think that captures the song perfectly hotdog," Willie responded, and both of the boys contently giggled and enjoyed the song that was playing. Willie could hear Alex humming along and he loved it. Whenever Alex sang, it made Willie realize how in _love_ he really was with this anxious ghost boy who had stolen his heart. He pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's head, and got a smile from Alex in response.

"Oh Willie is that a new necklace?" Alex admired the pendant that hung from Willie's neck and held it carefully in his hand.

"Yeah! It's an obsidian pendant I got from that crystal shop I took you to on our last date. It has protective properties and absorbs negative energy," Willie explained.

"Ooo, cool! I still have the piece of amythest you got me from that shop and I love it, I keep it in my fanny pack," Alex responded.

"Aw, I'm glad. I got it for you because I know amythest is good for anxiety, so if you ever feel anxious you can hold it and try to take in its good energy." Alex loved how thoughtful Willie always was about stuff, and it brought a smile to his face that his boyfriend was looking out for him.

As Willie got up to put away his sketchbook and pastels, Alex asked, "Wait so does this incense have certain properties too?"

"Oh, it's rosemary which is usually good for stuff like protection, concentration and love. I also just love the way it smells so I've been using it a lot," Willie responded.

Alex nodded and noticed Willie's hoodie that was inside his backpack. "Hey Wills?" He asked softly.

"Yeah what's up?" Alex had recently started using that nickname for Willie, and although he would never admit it, Willie thought it was the cutest thing _ever_.

"Can I wear your hoodie for a lil bit? My hands are cold," Alex responded.

"Hmm... so my hotdog is a hoodie thief I see?" Willie laughed and watched as Alex jokingly pretended to be offended by his comment.

"How dare you call me a thief! But if it means I can wear your hoodie I'll allow the nickname.

Willie giggled and gave Alex the sweatshirt. "Alright, I'll be right back I'm gonna go change into my sweatpants because as much as I love my mom jeans, I wanna be comfy."

Alex laughed and nodded and Willie poofed into the bathroom to change. Alex put on Willies hoodie over the blue t-shirt he was wearing, and he loved how it smelled just like Willie (which was a combination of the coconut shampoo that he used and sage). He covered his hands with the sleeves and looked to see that the song playing on Willie's playlist was _Golden_ by Harry Styles. Alex loved all of the Harry Styles songs that he's heard from Willie and Julie, and he remembered the time when he and Julie danced and sang idiotically in her room to _Adore You_ when she was supposed to be doing homework. That was such a fun night, and Alex smiled at the memory.

He looked at Willie's playlist and noticed that it was called "my lil drummer boy <3," and it made Alex beam. He knew how much Willie cared about music and his playlists, and the fact that WIllie had made a playlist just for him made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

Willie came back into the studio in his oversized Beatles shirt, black sweatpants, fuzzy socks and his messy bun and he practically melted at the sight of Alex wearing his hoodie.

"What?" Alex laughed as he saw Willie smile at him and run over to pull him into a hug.

Alex kissed the top of Willie's head and said, "I love you, idiot."

Willie smiled into Alex's neck and pulled them down onto the couch.

"Oh I almost forgot I brought nail polish in my bag!" Willie mentioned

"Willie if we don't have a nail painting party I will be gravely disappointed," Alex responded, and Willie laughed as he pulled the bottles out of his bag and placed them on the coffee table.

"Alright babe what color do you want?" Willie asked as he laid out the bottles.

"Oo I love that baby blue color! Can I do that alternating with pink?" Alex asked in response.

"Sure!" Willie responded as he got started painting Alex's pointer finger. Just as they started, _i wanna be your girlfriend_ by Girl in Red came on the playlist, and Willie got excited.

As Alex listened to the lyrics of the song, he understood two things: one, this song was _gay_ and he loved it, and two, why Willie would put this song on the playlist about _him_ (specifically, "i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips" line kind of gave it away).

"I think I like Girl in Red, this is a good song," Alex said, and Willie quickly answered,

"Good, because I would disown you otherwise my dearest." Alex laughed and responded,

"The sole backbone of this relationship is that you and me are able to mutually agree in our music tastes, William."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Willie smugly said as he pressed a kiss to Alex's nose. The boys laughed and Alex enjoyed watching how Willie painted his nails with such focus and care.

"Ok all done," Willie said, "But be careful not to smudge them while they dry."

"Aw Willie they look great! Thank you!" Alex exclaimed, and he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I'd paint mine as well, but I don't think pastel stained nails and nail polish work very well together," Willie mentioned as he examined his fingers.

"Hey, Willie, I'm impatient and want to cuddle. Do you have a ghost power that makes nail polish dry quicker?" Alex asked.

"Hm... I have an idea," Willie answered as he grabbed Alex's arm and poofed them outside the studio.

"Ah Willie! It's cold outside!" Alex wrapped his arms around himself in attempts to stay warm.

"Babe, do you want dry nails or not?"

"Ugh, fine. But you better give me the fuzzy blanket up in the loft so I warm up." Willie laughed as Alex shook his hands in attempts to dry them in the wind of the night.

After a few minutes of Willie making fun of Alex for how stupid he looked trying to dry his nails, he inspected them and confirmed that they indeed were finally dry.

"Thank goodness," Alex said dramatically as he poofed back inside up into the loft to claim his fuzzy blanket. He and Willie had made a pillow and blanket fort up there at some point, and they just kept it up for the sole purpose of a comfy place to sleep, and for the fact that Reggie refuses that they should ever take it down.

Willie poofed in after Alex and found his boyfriend up in the loft, wrapping himself in the fuzzy blanket. He poofed up there to join him and laughed at the sight of Alex trying to warm himself up.

"Hey, don't just sit there and mock me, skater boy," Alex joked.

"I would never," Willie responded as he wrapped his arms around Alex from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Warm now?"

"Hmm.. not quite," Alex started, "I think I need more cuddles to make sure that I'm warm."

Willie looked at him with quirked eyebrows and Alex giggled as his boyfriend pulled him into the makeshift pillow bed that the boys had made. He laid on Alex's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Better?" Willie asked jokingly.

"Mhm," Alex hummed contently as he started to card fingers through Willie's hair and hold him in his other arm.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they just appreciated eachother's presence and gave the other affectionate cuddles. Willie loved laying on Alex’s chest because he got to listen to his heartbeat, and that always made him feel calm and safe in his boyfriend’s arms. Alex began to notice that Willie was drifting off to sleep, and he smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the boy's head.

"Sweet dreams, Wills," Alex whispered, "I love you."

Willie was practically asleep at that point, and Alex just thought about how in this moment he was just the _happies_ t guy in the world.

He loved these nights more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed :) I definitely will be writing more willex in the future, but this was just something quick and cute for y'all to enjoy. Leave some feedback, future ideas for fics, or just tell me about your cool pet duck in the comments (I like reading the comments y'all leave :) ) <3


End file.
